vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Weeping Angels
|-|Dormant= |-|Attacking= Summary These creatures known as the Weeping Angels have existed around the beginning of the Universe and have survived because of their unique defence mechanism. Although they appear to be weeping, they are in fact trying not to look at each other hence their nickname The Lonely Assassins. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies. Typically 9-B, up to High 8-C Name: Weeping Angels, The Lonely Assassins Origin: Doctor Who Gender: Unknown (True Form), Appears as Male or Female depending on the statue Age: Varies (Individually), Around 13 billion years as a species (Said to evolved around the beginning of the universe) Classification: Living Statue, Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Time Manipulation (Can send people backwards in time through touch. While observed, they are quantum-locked in time), Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink and grow to their normal size), Life and Energy Absorption (By sending people back in time, they draw upon the potential energy of a life that didn't occur. Can drain the life from humans, reducing them to dust, and draw upon electricity and radiation. According to The Doctor, they could feast upon the power of his TARDIS), Technological Manipulation (Changed a lock to be deadlock sealed), Enhanced Senses (Can see in the dark), Sound Manipulation ("Angel Bob" stole the voice of one of the clerics and used his voice to talk to the Doctor), Mind Manipulation (Manipulated the locals of an Italian village to free itself), Immersion (Can inhabit images), Transformation (An image of an angel will transform into an angel itself. Staring into the eyes of an angel transforms humans in a matter of minutes) and Power Bestowal (An Angel had the power to spread its powers to an ordinary statue by touching it), Regeneration (High-Mid; Reformed after being blown to pieces), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 6), Telepathy, Illusion Creation (Can trick people into thinking that their body parts are stone) Attack Potency: Varies (Can seemingly take the form of virtually any type of statue). Typically Wall level (Even while heavily weakened by starvation, Weeping Angels can easily snap human necks and break bones. Multiple starved angels destroyed wooden pillars), up to Large Building level (The largest Weeping Angel seen was the Statue of Liberty). Can bypass conventional durability with Life Absorption and Transformation Speed: Below Average Human (Can't move when being observed). Subsonic+ when not observed (Fast enough to move across large distances in the space of a single blink) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (The Angels were very strong, being able to break through steel doors, force magnetised wheels to turn and snap victims' necks without difficulty), possibly higher (Four Angels could rock the TARDIS back and forth, shaking the inside of it as well. Four angels outright lifted the TARDIS) Striking Strength: Varies. Typically Wall Class, up to Large Building Class Durability: Varies. Wall level (Seemingly a normal statue physically; can be damaged by bullets and grenades, although these angels were starving), up to Large Building level. Unknown when not observed (Survived falling through space in the past) Stamina: High, Likely limitless if well-fed (Don't appear to be able to get exhausted) Range: Melee Range Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: High (Great Hunters) Weaknesses: They cannot move when they are being directly observed. Often tend to toy with prey, need to feed to become stronger/faster (although this makes them less likely to toy with their prey), mirrors and paradoxes. Two or more angels observing each other can never move again. Feats: *The Lady Liberty Angel travelled from its normal position to Tudor City in seconds in an episode *Somewhat feared by the Time Lords themselves *Conquered planets (In large numbers) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Quantum Locking:' When observed by a living creature (at least self-aware) the Angel would turn into a harmless stone like creature. *'Touch:' When a Weeping Angel touches the victim, it will send the victim through time and space allowing the victim to live themselves to death. The Angel will feed on the remaining time energy of the victim's life. *'Neck Snap:' If the Angel was already well fed, then the Angel could just snap the neck of its victim. *'Absorption:' Angels can absorb many types of energy like Radiation and Electrical energy to feed on and to give them a combat advantage (turning out lights, draining power from doors etc.) *'Images:' If anyone was to record or take an image of an Angel, that would become an Angel in of itself. *'Eyes of an Angel:' When looking into the eyes of an Angel for too long the Angel would infect a victim's visual centres, creating an image in their mind. This would allow the victim to be mentally influenced (Count down the victims time remaining or hallucinate that a limb was petrified) until the Angel became fully grown at which point it would escape the victim's body, killing them (the victim could temporarily stop this by closing their eyes). *'Replication:' An Angel had the power to spread its powers to an ordinary statue by touching it. Note: Weeping Angel haven't been killed by conventional means before. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) Thomas’ Profile (Note: Angel started on tracks and Thomas was 9-B and 20 meters away) Inconclusive Matches: Ennard (Five Nights At Freddy's) Ennard’s Profile (Speed was Equalized, Both were 9-B, the Angel started well-fed) Category:Characters Category:Doctor Who Category:Aliens Category:Hunters Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8